


One Last Kiss

by lostinlunar



Series: All the Lovers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinlunar/pseuds/lostinlunar
Summary: But it feels just like my heart oh, it's breaking in twoOh, what can I do?I'm just trying to keep it togetherWaiting for you





	One Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at writing any kind of fic, so please be gentle. 
> 
> Title comes from a Kylie Minogue song of the same name, as do the lyrics in the summary. I listened to it a LOT when writing this, as it inspired the whole thing.
> 
> I own nothing, and any mistakes are my own.

Cat stared at the door as she sat on the overstuffed couch, as if staring at it could will the girl through the door, or keep her from ever coming through it. Cat wasn’t sure which she wanted. Wiping her tears and taking a large mouthful from her drink to prepare herself, Cat arranged her face into something she hoped appeared stony.  
A key rattled in the door, and Cat’s grip tightened around the glass. Kara stepped through the door as it opened, her head was down and her hair was wild. She hadn’t been taking care of herself.  
She looked up as she stepped into the room, stopping short when her eyes met Cat’s, both red-rimmed and swollen.  
“You’re here.” She breathed. “You said you wouldn’t-“  
Cat scoffed, cutting her off.  
“I’m glutton for punishment, apparently.” Her voice was dark, thick with emotion, and Kara visibly flinched at the reminder of the pain she had caused.  
“Cat, tell me how I make this better.” The desperation in her voice and on her face was clear.  
Cat looked away, focusing on the tumbler in her hand, swirling the amber liquid. She was holding it so tight part of her feared it would shatter between her fingers.  
“Cat. Tell me what I can do. _Please_.”  
Cat’s head shot up at that, her voice incredulous.  
“ _Tell you what you_ \- no. No, you don’t deserve that. Tell you this, I don’t need anything from you Kara!” Cat drained the last of her drink, slamming it onto the coffee table. She took a moment to make her voice cold. “Pack your shit and leave.”  
A single tear fell onto Kara’s cheek as her voice caught.  
“Catherine.”  
That word. That word, used only ever in the dead of night in moments of love and passion. That word, only ever from Kara’s lips. _I love you, Catherine_. It was that word that had Cat across the room before she knew it, her hands in Kara’s hair and her mouth crushed against hers. Kara kissed her back with equal fervour, barely missing a beat, her hands on Cat’s face.  
It was Kara who broke them apart, resting her forehead against the other woman’s. They stayed there - eyes closed, breathing each other in - until Kara broke the silence.  
“It meant nothing.” She whispered.  
And with that Cat’s eyes flew open, the spell Kara had over Cat with that word broken. She stepped back, out of Kara’s embrace. Turning on her heel, she made for the door, pausing with her hand on the latch.  
“Leave your key when you’re done.”


End file.
